Undesirable
by JenniAnimeHotStuff
Summary: Rima had never cared for Algebra, she found it pointless and stupid. Now that she's failing, Rima must be tutored during summer time. One problem, Rima's tutor is the one person who she never liked to begin with, Nagihiko. DRABBLE FIC-Rated T for language
1. Tutor

**Summary:** Rima had never cared for Algebra, she found it pointless and stupid. Now that she's failing, Rima must be tutored during summer time. One problem, Rima's tutor is the one person who she never liked to begin with, Nagihiko. DRABBLE FIC

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters and settings of Shugo Chara, they rightful belong to Peach-Pit.

* * *

><p><strong>Undesirable<strong>

_"Tutor"_

* * *

><p>"Mashiro-san?" called Ohayashi-sensei, the Algebra teacher of Seiyo Intermediate Academy. "May I talk to you for a brief minute?"<p>

_Dammit_, Mashiro Rima swore. Didn't the woman see that she was _busy_? Muffling an annoyed groan, Rima cautiously approached her teacher's desk. From where she stood, Rima could just barely catch glimpses of several graded assignments cluttering the desk. Several of which had _her_ name scrawled across the top.

"I have some terrible news," Ohayashi-sensei said. "Since your grades are so poorly, I'm afraid you will have to be tutored or you will fail."

"Who is it?" Rima asked quietly.

"Fujisaki Nagihiko."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> May 1, 2011

**Prompt: **N/A

**Words:** 100 **(Drabble)**


	2. Defeat

**Summary: **Rima had never cared for Algebra, she found it pointless and stupid. Now that she's failing, Rima must be tutored during summer time. One problem, Rima's tutor is the one person who she never liked to begin with, Nagihiko. DRABBLE FIC

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters and settings of Shugo Chara, they rightful belong to Peach-Pit.

* * *

><p><strong>Undesirable<strong>

_"Defeat"_

* * *

><p>"No," Rima scowled. "I refuse to be tutored by that transvestite."<p>

"I'm afraid you must," Ohayashi-sensei said, "all of our other tutors are have already been given assignments."

"No," she hissed, _What part of "no" does she not understand? _

"Then I will fail you," The teacher drawled. "You will have to repeat the seventh grade."

Rima stood before the teacher, her brown eyes a flashing array of emotions. She silently considered her opinions. Failing sounded alright if it meant that she wouldn't have to sit in a room with Nagihiko for more than a hour.

"Fine, I'm take it," Rima huffed.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date: <strong>May 2, 2011

**Prompt:** N/A

**Words: **100 **(Drabble)**


	3. Unhappy

**Summary:** Rima had never cared for Algebra, she found it pointless and stupid. Now that she's failing, Rima must be tutored during summer time. One problem, Rima's tutor is the one person who she never liked to begin with, Nagihiko. DRABBLE FIC

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters and settings of Shugo Chara, they rightful belong to Peach-Pit.

* * *

><p><strong>Undesirable<strong>

_"Unhappy"_

* * *

><p>"Hello Rima-chan!" Nagihiko exclaimed cheerfully as he approached her in the school library.<p>

"What the hell do you want?" Rima snapped.

"Ohayashi-sensei informed me that you are going to be my first pupil this summer!" he grinned.

"So what?"

"We have to work out a schedule," Nagihiko explained.

Rima rolled her eyes and continued to pour over the textbook in front of her. _Ignore him and maybe he'll go away_, at the moment, it seemed like good advice.

"You're different," he said suddenly.

"Care to elaborate?"

"You seem...unhappy," Nagihiko tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"What's your point?"

"I don't like it."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date: <strong>May 2, 2011

**Prompt: **N/A

**Words:** 100


	4. Troubles

**Summary:** Rima had never cared for Algebra, she found it pointless and stupid. Now that she's failing, Rima must be tutored during summer time. One problem, Rima's tutor is the one person who she never liked to begin with, Nagihiko. DRABBLE FIC

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters and settings of Shugo Chara, they rightful belong to Peach-Pit.

* * *

><p><strong>Undesirable<strong>

_"Troubles"_

* * *

><p>Nagihiko silently stared at the girl before him. She <em>looked<em> the same, but the way she acted had changed. The bluntness of her tone was far more sharper than before, the playful teasing had disappeared in a fury of anger, and the swearing. Rima really _had_ changed.

"What happened?" he asked gently.

Rima simply ignored his prying and continued reading. Clearing his throat, he repeated his question.

"It's none of your concern," Rima said stiffly.

"Keeping your problems to yourself worsens the situation."

"Leave me alone!"

"Not until you tell me what's wrong!"

"Fine! My parents died last year!" she whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date: <strong>May 2, 2011

**Prompt: **N/A

**Words:** 100


	5. Promise

**Summary:** Rima had never cared for Algebra, she found it pointless and stupid. Now that she's failing, Rima must be tutored during summer time. One problem, Rima's tutor is the one person who she never liked to begin with, Nagihiko. DRABBLE FIC

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters and settings of Shugo Chara, they rightful belong to Peach-Pit.

* * *

><p><strong>Undesirable<strong>

_"Promise"_

* * *

><p>"I-I'm sorry," Nagihiko said after a long silence.<p>

_You should be_, Rima thought fiercely.

"You never told us," he noted.

"I didn't want you all to pity me," she sighed.

"Rima..."

He hadn't noticed it before, but Rima had faint rings underneath her eyes and her skin had grown paler. She had also gotten skinnier than before, Nagihiko wondered how long Rima had been in such a state.

"...will kill you," Nagihiko had stopped listening to Rima while he had taken in her appearance.

"I'm sorry what?"

"If you tell anyone, I swear, I will kill you."

"It's a promise."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> May 2, 2011

**Prompt: **N/A

**Words: **100


	6. Confided

**Summary:** Rima had never cared for Algebra, she found it pointless and stupid. Now that she's failing, Rima must be tutored during summer time. One problem, Rima's tutor is the one person who she never liked to begin with, Nagihiko. DRABBLE FIC

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters and settings of Shugo Chara, they rightful belong to Peach-Pit.

* * *

><p><strong>Undesirable <strong>

_"Confided"_

* * *

><p>"What days would work best with you?" Nagihiko asked.<p>

"Umm...Mondays, Wednesday, Fridays, and the weekends," Rima listed.

"Okay," Nagihiko murmured as he typed furiously on his iPhone. "Where can we meet?"

"At the small coffee shop across the street?"

"Okay..."

It had been a week since Rima had confided Nagihiko with her secret and neither had mentioned that day since. Now they were seated once again in the school library, working out their tutoring schedule.

"It's nice outside," Nagihiko commented. "Would you like to join me for a brief trip to the parfait shop?"

"Sure, let me grab my stuff."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date: <strong>May 2, 2011

**Prompt: **N/A

**Words: **100


	7. Blush

**Summary:** Rima had never cared for Algebra, she found it pointless and stupid. Now that she's failing, Rima must be tutored during summer time. One problem, Rima's tutor is the one person who she never liked to begin with, Nagihiko. DRABBLE FIC

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters and settings of Shugo Chara, they rightful belong to Peach-Pit.

* * *

><p><strong>Undesirable<strong>

_"Blush"_

* * *

><p>"Thanks Nagihiko," Rima said, looking at the ground. "I had fun..."<p>

Nagihiko only beamed at her. He had worked so hard to get Rima to willingly talk to him. They were walking toward the Kogure household, Rima's temporary home. Yukina, Rima's foster sister, was sitting on the doorstep.

"You're welcome," Nagihiko said. "I will be seeing you tomorrow?"

"Yes, see you, Nagihiko."

"Bye Rima."

She walked into the Kogure family's front yard, waving to him briefly. Nagihiko couldn't help but flush, Rima was sporting a similar blush. Yukina grinned happily to herself, this was going to be exciting, _very_ exciting.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date: <strong>May 2, 2011

**Prompt: **N/A

**Words:** 100


	8. Rumor

**Summary:** Rima had never cared for Algebra, she found it pointless and stupid. Now that she's failing, Rima must be tutored during summer time. One problem, Rima's tutor is the one person who she never liked to begin with, Nagihiko. DRABBLE FIC

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters and settings of Shugo Chara, they rightful belong to Peach-Pit.

* * *

><p><strong>Undesirable<strong>

_"Rumor"_

* * *

><p>"Heya!" Hinamori Amu shouted, waving frantically at Rima. "I haven't talked to you for like <em>forever<em>!"

"Hey Amu," Rima smiled quietly.

"Is it true?" she blurted.

"What?"

"The rumor! Is it true?" Amu babbled excitedly.

"What rumor?" Rima asked.

"The one that you and Nagihiko are going out! We all knew it was going to happen! Kusukusu and Rhythm were _always_ flirting with each other! Hell, even Temari fl-!"

"It is _not_ true!" hissed the blonde. "That will _never_ happen!"

Nagihiko, who silently lied in the bushes, sighed. Rima hated him and nothing he did was going to change that.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date: <strong>May 4, 2011'

**Prompt: **N/A

**Words:** 100


	9. Wince

**Summary:** Rima had never cared for Algebra, she found it pointless and stupid. Now that she's failing, Rima must be tutored during summer time. One problem, Rima's tutor is the one person who she never liked to begin with, Nagihiko. DRABBLE FIC

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters and settings of Shugo Chara, they rightful belong to Peach-Pit.

* * *

><p><strong>Undesirable<strong>

_"Wince"_

* * *

><p>Nagihiko was worried, Rima had failed to contact him in any shape, way, form, or fashion. It was like she was trying to <em>avoid<em> him. School had ended a week ago and today was their first tutoring session. Nagihiko twiddled with his thumbs nervously as he paced outside the front of their tutoring location.

"What are you standing outside for?" huffed Rima. "Are we going to start now or what?"

"Hi Rima-chan...Let's begin, shall we?" he suggested, escorting Rima to a vacant table.

Rima glared at him bitterly as he sat down and he winced, _Oh shit, she's pissed off_.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date: <strong>May 4, 2011

**Prompt: **N/A

**Words: **100


	10. Challenge

**Summary:** Rima had never cared for Algebra, she found it pointless and stupid. Now that she's failing, Rima must be tutored during summer time. One problem, Rima's tutor is the one person who she never liked to begin with, Nagihiko. DRABBLE FIC

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters and settings of Shugo Chara, they rightful belong to Peach-Pit.

* * *

><p><strong>Undesirable<strong>

_"Challenge"_

* * *

><p>Nagihiko had smartly remained silent as Rima brushed past him coldly, seating herself in a vacant booth inside the coffee shop. She glared him expectantly, as if challenging him to sit across from her.<p>

"H-Hello Rima-chan."

She continued to glare at him, an irritated look on her face. Nagihiko knew that look, that was the look she gave her ex-boyfriend when she found out he had another affair.

"Are we going to start soon?" she asked quietly. "If not, I'm leaving."

Nagihiko quickly placed several fifth grade-level Pre-Algebra worksheets on the table and began to talk Rima through the process.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Word Count:<strong> May 4, 2011

**Prompt:** N/A

**Words:** 100


	11. Plan

**Summary:** Rima had never cared for Algebra, she found it pointless and stupid. Now that she's failing, Rima must be tutored during summer time. One problem, Rima's tutor is the one person who she never liked to begin with, Nagihiko. DRABBLE FIC

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters and settings of Shugo Chara, they rightful belong to Peach-Pit.

**A Note From The Author:** Hello everyone! I would like to thank all of readers and give credit to all whom have reviewed! Your reviews are greatly appreciated and definitely brighten my day! Anyway, a few of my reviewers have asked the reason why each chapter is so short. My reason is because technically, a drabble is a short selection that consists of one hundred words and I wish to try to fit the criteria. Thanks everyone and please review!

* * *

><p><strong>Undesirable<strong>

_"Plan"_

* * *

><p>"Ugh! I cannot not believe that whore! Stealing Nagihiko-sama from me in such a manner! I hate her <em>so<em> much!" ranted Yamabuuki Saaya.

Her unwilling accomplice, Fuyuki Kirishima, sulked in a chair beside her. Silently cursing Kami-sama, he said two words, "Shut up!"

"But on a brighter note, my plan is working_ far_ better than I thought it would!"

Kirishima rolled his eyes, how_ the hell did he get roped into this_?

Saaya grinned madly from her seat only a few feet away from Rima and Nagihiko. Kirishima let out a long sigh, he was in for a _long_ day.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Word Count:<strong> May 5, 2011

**Prompt:** N/A

**Words:** 100


	12. Frappechino

**Summary:** Rima had never cared for Algebra, she found it pointless and stupid. Now that she's failing, Rima must be tutored during summer time. One problem, Rima's tutor is the one person who she never liked to begin with, Nagihiko. DRABBLE FIC

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters and settings of Shugo Chara, they rightful belong to Peach-Pit.

* * *

><p><strong>Undesirable<strong>

_"Frappechino"_

* * *

><p>Rima sighed, Algebra was just too confusing. Nagihiko gave her an encouraging smile, but cringed when she returned the gesture with an angry glare.<p>

"Shall we try again?" he asked.

"No and you can go suck Ohayashi," Rima snapped. "I'm getting a frappechino."

She stood up and then walked over to the counter. To her ultimate surprise, it was Tsukiyomi Ikuto behind the counter, _why hadn't she noticed him before?_

"Hey Shrimp," he greeted.

"You work here?" Rima snorted.

"Your point?"

"What happened...to Easter?"

"My old man's back from Europe...and he's taken over...," Ikuto shrugged. "So what can I get'cha?"

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> May 5, 2011

**Prompt:** N/A

**Words:** 100


	13. Mood

**Summary:** Rima had never cared for Algebra, she found it pointless and stupid. Now that she's failing, Rima must be tutored during summer time. One problem, Rima's tutor is the one person who she never liked to begin with, Nagihiko. DRABBLE FIC

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters and settings of Shugo Chara, they rightful belong to Peach-Pit.

* * *

><p><strong>Undesirable<strong>

_"Mood"_

* * *

><p>Rima continued to stare at Nagihiko, the only difference was that she held a half-empty frappechino in her right hand. Nagihiko attempted to ignore the hard stare that she was giving him and continued to talk Rima through the worksheets.<p>

"Are we done yet?" she whined.

"We just have to finish these problems."

"Good Kami-sama! You are seriously pissing me off! I want to go home, dammit!"

Nagihiko looked taken aback by Rima's sudden change in mood. So he did what his mother had always told him to do if someone was angered by him. He asked a simple question.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date: <strong>May 7, 2011

**Prompt: **N/A  
><strong>Words:<strong> 100


	14. Annoying

**Summary:** Rima had never cared for Algebra, she found it pointless and stupid. Now that she's failing, Rima must be tutored during summer time. One problem, Rima's tutor is the one person who she never liked to begin with, Nagihiko. DRABBLE FIC

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters and settings of Shugo Chara, they rightful belong to Peach-Pit.

**Warning:** There is mention of crude language. So if you do not like the use of vulgar language, I would advise you to stop here.

* * *

><p><strong>Undesirable<strong>

_"Annoying"_

* * *

><p>"What's wrong, Rima?" Nagihiko asked cautiously.<p>

"Your face! Now go the hell away!" she shouted, jumping to her feet.

"What did I do to you?"

"_Everything_! Now leave me the fuck alone!"

"Who shoved a stick up your ass?" Nagihiko muttered darkly.

"_I heard that_!"

The two teenagers were gathering quite a crowd and frankly, it was pissing Ikuto off. With each angry retort, the crowd grew louder and it was _very_ annoying.

"Oi happy couple," he began, "if you can't _shut the hell up_, I'm going to have to ask you to get your asses of the premises, okay?"

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> May 10, 2011

**Prompt:** N/A

**Words:** 100


	15. Ridiculous

**Summary:** Rima had never cared for Algebra, she found it pointless and stupid. Now that she's failing, Rima must be tutored during summer time. One problem, Rima's tutor is the one person who she never liked to begin with, Nagihiko. DRABBLE FIC

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters and settings of Shugo Chara, they rightful belong to Peach-Pit.

* * *

><p><strong>Undesirable<strong>

_"Ridiculous"_

* * *

><p>Rima's cheeks burned with embarrassment, had she really shouted at Nagihiko? in <em>public<em>? She muttered an apology to Ikuto and lowered her gaze to the ground. Nagihiko was angrily boring several reproachful stares into the back of Ikuto's head and paid Rima no heed.

"...I'm sorry," she sighed.

"S'okay, but seriously, what's wrong?"

"The rumors."

"Rumors?"

"Yeah, everyone at the school thinks we're dating. Isn't it kind of ridiculous?"

_Was it just her imagination or did he seem...disappointed? _Rima shrugged off the mere concept that Nagihiko would want to date _her_, Mashiro Rima, the girl who absolutely _loathed _him.

"...Yeah...Ridiculous..."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> May 10, 2011

**Prompt:** N/A

**Words:** 100


	16. Overrated

**Summary:** Rima had never cared for Algebra, she found it pointless and stupid. Now that she's failing, Rima must be tutored during summer time. One problem, Rima's tutor is the one person who she never liked to begin with, Nagihiko. DRABBLE FIC

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters and settings of Shugo Chara, they rightful belong to Peach-Pit.

* * *

><p><strong>Undesirable<strong>

_"Overrated"_

* * *

><p>Nagihiko was sitting in a small ramen shop, seated in the booth across from one depressed Hotori Tadase. The blond teenager was obviously upset about <em>something<em>, but he refused to say anything.

"So, how have you been, Hotori-kun?" he asked.

"...right," Tadase mumbled.

"Tadase! Speak up, kings do not mumble!" huffed Tadase's Shugo Chara, Kiseki.

Unlike his friends, Tadase's purple-haired Chara had yet to disappear back into his heart.

"Shuddup!"

"How has it been going with Amu-chan?"

"...She doesn't like me anymore."

"Oh...I'm sorry."

"Ugh...Why does love have to be so _freakin'_ overrated?"

"Good question, Hotori-kun. I have _no_ idea."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date: <strong>May 18, 2011

**Prompt:** N/A

**Words:** 100


	17. Hypothetically Speaking

**Summary:** Rima had never cared for Algebra, she found it pointless and stupid. Now that she's failing, Rima must be tutored during summer time. One problem, Rima's tutor is the one person who she never liked to begin with, Nagihiko. DRABBLE FIC

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters and settings of Shugo Chara, they rightful belong to Peach-Pit.

* * *

><p><strong>Undesirable<strong>

_"Hypothetically Speaking"_

* * *

><p>As Rima walked home, she stopped at Amu's house. Amu was most likely home, she seldom left when the temperature was over eighty. Upon opening the front gate, she received a faceful of freezing cold water.<p>

"Gahhhh! What was that for, Ami?"

Amu's seven-year-old sister, Ami, smirked mischievously. She was holding the green watering hose and had drenched Rima completely.

"Sorry about that, Rima-chan," Amu apologized. "Ami, go bother Papa or something."

"'Kay!"

"So, what's up?"

"...Um...Hypothetically speaking, what would you say if I said I think Nagihiko likes me?"

"Good Kami-sama, he _likes_ you?"

"I said hypothetically speaking, Amu!"

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date: <strong>May 18, 2011

**Prompt:** N/A

**Words:**100


	18. Not Interested

**Summary:** Rima had never cared for Algebra, she found it pointless and stupid. Now that she's failing, Rima must be tutored during summer time. One problem, Rima's tutor is the one person who she never liked to begin with, Nagihiko. DRABBLE FIC

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters and settings of Shugo Chara, they rightful belong to Peach-Pit.

* * *

><p><strong>Undesirable<strong>

_"Not Interested"_

* * *

><p>Rima sighed, Amu's advice echoing in her ears, <em>Just ask him.<em>

"Amu, your advice sucks!" Rima hissed to herself. "'Just ask him', what kind of advice is that? I can't just walk up to Nagihiko and say, 'Hey, I heard that you like me, is that true?' Kami-sama, this is just _so _confusing!"

Why did she care if Nagihiko liked her or not anyways? It wasn't like she wanted to date Mr. Perfect-Purple-Haired-Crossdresser, or did she?

_Dammit Rima!_ _You _do not _like Fujisaki Nagihiko! You're just curious! That's right, in no form am I interested, I'm just curious. Yeah, totally not interested._

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> May 18, 2011

**Prompt:** N/A

**Words:** 100


	19. Target

**Summary:** Rima had never cared for Algebra, she found it pointless and stupid. Now that she's failing, Rima must be tutored during summer time. One problem, Rima's tutor is the one person who she never liked to begin with, Nagihiko. DRABBLE FIC

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters and settings of Shugo Chara, they rightful belong to Peach-Pit.

**A Note From The Author:** Thank you for all of the lovely reviews! It made me _so_ happy! Anyway, I have received requests from _fakesmileox_ that I increase the number of words in future chapters and I will, but I have only one condition, for every ten reviews, I will increase the word count by one hundred. So, when I receive three more reviews, the word count will increase to three hundred words! Please review!

* * *

><p><strong>Undesirable<strong>

_"Target"_

* * *

><p>"Dammit!" Saaya swore. "That Amu bitch is ruining all of my plans!"<p>

"Are we sure that Amu's the dog here?" Kirishima muttered.

"Okay! For now, Amu is the target and as soon as he realizes how stupid she is, Ikuto-sama will dump her for me!"

"Yeah, if that happens, I'm Miss America," he snorted.

Saaya looked at him questioningly, a quizzical eyebrow raised. Kirishima sighed, Saaya certainly wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed.

"Um, Kirishima, how can you be 'Miss America' if we're in Japan?" she asked curiously, rubbing her head in a bemused manner.

"It was sarcasm, idiot!"

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> May 19, 2011

**Prompt:** N/A

**Words:** 100


	20. Panicked

**Summary:** Rima had never cared for Algebra, she found it pointless and stupid. Now that she's failing, Rima must be tutored during summer time. One problem, Rima's tutor is the one person who she never liked to begin with, Nagihiko. DRABBLE FIC

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters and settings of Shugo Chara, they rightful belong to Peach-Pit.

* * *

><p><strong>Undesirable<strong>

_"Panicked"_

* * *

><p>Rima was walking toward the coffee shop, a bookbag slung over her shoulder. Her tutoring succession with Nagihiko was in two minutes, <em>Hurry up, Rima! You're going to be late!<em>

She started to sprint down the sidewalk, but stopped in mid-step, _Why do you care if you're late or not? Oh, wait, I don't._

Slowing down, Rima forced herself to walk down the sidewalk. Honestly, she had no idea why she was so eager today.

"Hi Rima-chan!" Nagihiko waved.

_What should I say?_ she panicked. _Say something_!

"Er, hey?"

"Are you ready to work?"

"No...Should I be?"

"Not really..."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date: <strong>May 19, 2011

**Prompt:** N/A

**Words: **100


	21. Impressed

**Summary:** Rima had never cared for Algebra, she found it pointless and stupid. Now that she's failing, Rima must be tutored during summer time. One problem, Rima's tutor is the one person who she never liked to begin with, Nagihiko. DRABBLE FIC

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters and settings of Shugo Chara, they rightful belong to Peach-Pit.

* * *

><p><strong>Undesirable<strong>

_"Impressed"_

* * *

><p>Rima and Nagihiko were seated in the darkest corner of the coffee shop, the light wavering ever so slightly.<p>

"So if n plus twenty-five equals one hundred seventy, what is n?" Nagihiko asked.

"One hundred forty-five?"

"Good job, Rima!"

Nagihiko was impressed, it seemed that Rima's sour mood had improved. It was their second tutoring succession and it was going swimmingly.

"Now let's try the next one. If k multiplied by seventy and equals one hundred forty, what's k?"

"Two?"

"Yes!"

Rima beamed happily at him, a small smile gracing her face. She was doing absolutely great!

"So, what's next?"

* * *

><p><strong>Undesirable<strong>

_"Peek"_

* * *

><p>"Alright Rima, all you have to do is finish this worksheet within the twenty minute time limit, by yourself, without any help," Nagihiko said.<p>

"Okay!"

As Rima poured over the Algebra worksheet, Nagihiko pulled out a book and put on a pair of black-rimmed glasses. When Rima finished, she sneaked a peek at Nagihiko.

_Is it bad that I think...Nagihiko's cute when he's wearing glasses?_ she thought. B_ad Rima! No weird thoughts!_

"Oh, you're done already?"

"Uh, yeah..."

"Awesome Rima! You're doing great! We're done for the day, but would you care to come with me to the Royal Garden?"

"Sure!"

* * *

><p><strong>Undesirable<strong>

_"Nostalgia"_

* * *

><p>Rima and Nagihiko stopped in front of the Royal Garden, feeling a sense of nostalgia as they stood before the green house.<p>

"Rima-sempai! Nagihiko-senpai!" Hiiragi Rikka exclaimed. "You're back!"

The eight-year-old grinned and hugged the former Guardians. Her Chara, Hotaru, smiled and watched as Rikka introduced Nagihiko and Rima to all of the new Guardians.

"There's Nikki, she's the Ace; Kane's the Jack; and Yori's Joker!"

The three Guardians nodded in the teenagers' direction before returning to their paperwork. Rikka gave Rima and Nagihiko an observing look before asking,

"Rima-sempai? Are you and Nagihiko-senpai together?"

"What? N-No way!" Rima stammered.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> May 21, 2011

**Prompt:** N/A

**Words:** 300


	22. Absolutely Not

**Summary:** Rima had never cared for Algebra, she found it pointless and stupid. Now that she's failing, Rima must be tutored during summer time. One problem, Rima's tutor is the one person who she never liked to begin with, Nagihiko. DRABBLE FIC

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters and settings of Shugo Chara, they rightful belong to Peach-Pit.

* * *

><p><strong>Undesirable<strong>

_"Absolutely Not"_

* * *

><p>Rima sighed as she and Nagihiko left the Royal Garden. She had spent several minutes convincing Rikka that she and Nagihiko were not dating in any shape, form, or fashion.<p>

_"Are you _sure_ that you and Nagihiko-senpai aren't dating?" _Rikka had asked.

_"Of course not! We all know he likes Amu!" _Rima had exclaimed.

_"What are you talking about, Rima-chan? I have no feelings for Amu-chan whatsoever," _Nagihiko had said in a confused manner.

"Are you okay, Rima-chan?" Nagihiko asked.

"I'm fine...," Rima trailed off. "Just thinking."

"May I ask about what?" he questioned curiously.

"You may absolutely not," she declared.

* * *

><p><strong>Undesirable<strong>

_"Confused"_

* * *

><p>Nagihiko was confused. While they were in the Royal Garden, Rikka had asked Rima if she was dating him. Rima had responded that she thought Nagihiko had feelings for <em>Amu<em>. How she had come to that conclusion was a mystery itself. He _had_ had a crush on Amu during fifth grade, but then he had taken a liking to Rima. He took a peek at Rima and noticed that she was one again deep in thought. She frowned and then sighed quietly.

"Are you sure you're okay, Rima-chan?" he asked.

"I said I was just thinking, didn't I?" she snapped.

* * *

><p><strong>Undesirable<strong>

_"Touche"_

* * *

><p>"Sorry," Nagihiko apologized.<p>

Soon the pair came to a halt in front of the Kogure household. Once again, Rima's foster sister, Yukina, was sitting on the steps of the house.

_...It doesn't seem that their relationship is moving at all...Damn. _Yukina swore. _It's about time I do something about it. So far, they have had two tutoring successions...and they won't have another until Wednesday...Okay! Operation Rimahiko commences tomorrow!_

"...Bye Rima-chan," she heard Nagihiko mumbled.

"Yeah...Bye," said Rima as he began to walk away.

"So, did you have fun with _Nagihiko?_" Yukina smirked.

"What about you and Daisuke?" she retorted.

"Touche."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date: <strong>June 3, 2011 (Jenni's Birthday!)

**Prompt: **N/A

**Words: **300


	23. Showtime

**Summary:** Rima had never cared for Algebra, she found it pointless and stupid. Now that she's failing, Rima must be tutored during summer time. One problem, Rima's tutor is the one person who she never liked to begin with, Nagihiko. DRABBLE FIC

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters and settings of Shugo Chara, they rightful belong to Peach-Pit.

**A Note From The Author: **This chapter primarily focuses on Saaya and Kirishima, but I assure you, the next chapter will definitely be centered on Rima and Nagihiko.

* Maya means illusion in Greek.

* * *

><p><strong>Undesirable<strong>

_"Showtime"_

* * *

><p>"Maya-chan," Saaya singsonged. "Where are you?"<p>

A fair-haired Shugo Chara floated over onto her bearer's shoulder, her dull ebony eyes free from any sign of emotion. She was dressed in a red dress lined with black frill and had a pair of red ballet flats. There was a red top hat placed on her blond curls and on the right hand corner of it was a white X.

"May I be of assistance?" she asked in a monotonous voice.

"It's showtime," Saaya grinned.

"As you wish," Maya nodded.

She snapped her fingers, causing a red light to slowly enveloping Saaya.

* * *

><p><strong>Undesirable<strong>

_"Corruption"_

* * *

><p>When the glow finally disappeared, Saaya was no more and in her place stood a perfect imitation of Hinamori Amu from head to toe.<p>

"This illusion is amazing, Maya!" she exclaimed, noting that her voice now matched Amu's.

Maya nodded as she made herself scarce by concealing herself behind her bearer's hair. Closing her eyes, she took a good look at Saaya's heart. She experienced every emotion Saaya had felt over the last few weeks prior to her birth. The girl was lost, set on a path that had led to her Heart Egg's corruption.

* * *

><p><strong>Undesirable<strong>

_"Threat"_

* * *

><p>"Let's go, Kirishima!" Saaya cried.<p>

As Saaya stopped in front of the coffee shop in which Ikuto worked, she felt a pang in her stomach. She shrugged the feeling off and ran a hand through her now pink-colored hair. Beside her stood a disguised Kirishima, who had voiced his disapproval of her plan.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked.

"Yes and you're going to help me," she smirked. "Remember, I can make your life even worse than it already is."

His eyes widened at the threat and allowed himself to be dragged into the coffee shop.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date: <strong>June 13, 2011

**Prompt: **N/A

**Words: **300


	24. Sabotage

**Summary:** Rima had never cared for Algebra, she found it pointless and stupid. Now that she's failing, Rima must be tutored during summer time. One problem, Rima's tutor is the one person who she never liked to begin with, Nagihiko. DRABBLE FIC

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters and settings of Shugo Chara, they rightful belong to Peach-Pit.

* * *

><p><strong>Undesirable<strong>

"Sabotage_"_

* * *

><p>Rima and Yuiki Yaya were quietly conversing when a familiar pink-haired heroine entered the cafe, an indigo-haired boy in tow.<p>

"Neh, Rima-tan, isn't that Nagi?" Yaya asked, raising a brow suggestively.

"Yeah..What's your point?" she shrugged, taking a long sip of her frappechino.

"Well, aren't you two dating?" the brunette said.

Rima choked on her coffee, the cold beverage spraying out her mouth, "Wha...What? Are you crazy? We're not dating!"

"Oh...My...Kami," Yaya breathed.

"What?" asked the blond.

The younger girl simply pointed at the table across from them, where Amu and Nagihiko were...kissing.

"Amu! You're cheating on me?" Ikuto asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date: <strong>July 5, 2011

**Prompt: **N/A

**Words:** 100


	25. Not Amu?

**Summary:** Rima had never cared for Algebra, she found it pointless and stupid. Now that she's failing, Rima must be tutored during summer time. One problem, Rima's tutor is the one person who she never liked to begin with, Nagihiko. DRABBLE FIC

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters and settings of Shugo Chara, they rightful belong to Peach-Pit.

* * *

><p><strong>Undesirable <strong>

_"Not Amu"_

* * *

><p>"I-Ikuto! It's not what it looks like!" Amu stammered, her face red. "Nagi and I are just friends!"<p>

"Really? 'Cause I'm friends with the shrimp and you don't see me fucking kissing her!" he shouted. "I can't believe you! What am I? A tool?"

"N-No, of course not!"

"Then why did you kiss the damn crossdresser?"

"H-He kissed me! I didn't know what to do, Ikuto!"

She was lying, Rima could tell. _His_ words repeated in her head in a never-ending chant, "What are you talking about, Rima-chan? I have no feelings for Amu-chan whatsoever."

"That's not Amu," Rima whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Undesirable<strong>

_"Crazy"_

* * *

><p>"What are you talking about, Rima-tan?" Yaya asked, keeping her hold on Nagihiko's collar tight. "That's Amu-chi! Who else do we know have pink hair?"<p>

"I told you, that's. not. Amu," she said, "She's a frickin' wannabe."

"She's gone crazy," 'Amu' muttered quietly.

"No I haven't," Rima glared. "Liar."

"Of course I'm Amu!" exclaimed the pink-haired imposter.

The Nagihiko impersonator remained silent, in fact, he hadn't uttered a word. He avoided Rima's stare, biting his lip.

"When I find out who you are," threatened a familiar pink-haired girl as she angrily stomped over the table. "I will _kill_ you, faker!"

* * *

><p><strong>Undesirable<strong>

_"Another Imposter?"_

* * *

><p>"Amu-chi?" Yaya exclaimed. "Is that really you or is it another imposter?"<p>

"I'm the real Hinamori Amu," clarified Amu, glaring at the other Amu angrily.

"She's lying!" accused the imposter. "I'm the real Amu."

Ikuto stared at the two girls before taking a step forward and sniffing the air. His days with Yoru had left him with enhanced catlike senses. Damn, they both smelt of strawberries, he couldn't tell.

"I can't tell," he sighed. "They smell the same."

"I have an idea!" Yaya announced. "Let's quiz them and whoever gets the most right has to be the real Amu."

"Fine."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date: <strong>August 1, 2011

**Prompt: **N/A

**Words: **300


	26. Questions

**Summary:** Rima had never cared for Algebra, she found it pointless and stupid. Now that she's failing, Rima must be tutored during summer time. One problem, Rima's tutor is the one person who she never liked to begin with, Nagihiko. DRABBLE FIC

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters and settings of Shugo Chara, they rightful belong to Peach-Pit.

*** **Please check out the poll on my profile. It's Amuto verus Rimahiko! What do you want to see in my next _Shugo Chara_ fanfic?

* * *

><p><strong>Undesirable<strong>

_"Question Number One"_

* * *

><p>"Question number one," began Ikuto. "How did you first meet Nikaidou?"<p>

The Amu who had kissed Nagihiko bit her lip, obviously wracking her mind for a suitable answer.

"At the mall?" she blurted quickly.

"Wrong!" called Yaya, frowning. "Why would Amu meet a teacher at the mall?"

"Because...Uh...Because...OH, I DON'T KNOW!" she shouted, throwing her hands into the air.

"I collided into him by accident," grinned the other Amu.

"Good times," the blue-haired man sighed. "Good times."

"For you maybe," she scowled. "It hurt like something terrible."

"But it's still funny," he smirked. "Especially when you have it on tape."

"You _WHAT_?"

* * *

><p><strong>Undesirable<strong>

_"Question Number Two"_

* * *

><p>"Question number two," Rima said. "When is Nagihiko's birthday?"<p>

"June fourth," guessed the Amu standing closest to Ikuto.

"Amu! How dare you forget Nagi and Nadeshiko's birthday!" smirked her doppelganger. "July fourth."

"Correct," Yaya sighed.

"Hey everyone!" chirped a painfully cheerful voice. "What's going on?"

"Nagihiko, what are you doing here?" chorused both pink-haired girls.

"Whoa...Why are there two Amu lookalikes?" questioned Nagihiko curiously. "And whose the guy pretending to be me?"

"We have no idea," mumbled Rima sheepishly. "He hasn't spoken at all and we're quizzing the two...Amus? Ami? Hey Nagihiko, what's the plural of Amu?"

"I...don't know actually.."

* * *

><p><strong>Undesirable<strong>

_"Question Number Three"_

* * *

><p>"Question number three," Yaya announced. "What's the name of my little brother?"<p>

"Tsubasa," answered Amu number one.

"That's not fair, Hinamori!" shouted Amu number two. "You always win!"

At that moment, her illusion flickered and faded into nonexistence.

"Yamabuki?" Rima snarled. "You did this? HOW DARE YOU SCREW AROUND WITH AMU AND IKUTO'S RELATIONSHIP!"

"Like you weren't," snorted Saaya.

"Touche," she sighed, "but I would never, ever try to break them up. Only a lost girl like you would try to attempt such a thing. Your X-Chara's proof."

"...H-Ho...How'd you know?" Saaya blanched. "I thought you couldn't see her."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date: <strong>August 1, 2011

**Prompt: **N/A

**Words: **300


	27. Dense

**Summary:** Rima had never cared for Algebra, she found it pointless and stupid. Now that she's failing, Rima must be tutored during summer time. One problem, Rima's tutor is the one person who she never liked to begin with, Nagihiko. DRABBLE FIC

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters and settings of Shugo Chara, they rightful belong to Peach-Pit.

* * *

><p><strong>Undesirable<strong>

_"Dense"_

* * *

><p>"It's quite simple actually," Rima sighed, glancing at her nails boredly. "I had a Shugo Chara - we all did - Yamabuki. Besides, she's floating right beside you."<p>

"...How'd we miss that?" Nagihiko muttered sheepishly. "She's a lot more perceptive than we thought."

"I'm insulted," the blond-haired teenager commented, feigning hurt. "Who do you think I am? Amu? ("Hey!" shouted the former Joker.) Please, I'm not that dense, no offense. ("I am not! Am I dense, Ikuto?" "...No?" "What does that mean?")"

"You can drop the other illusion, Maya-chan," sighed Saaya. "Mashiro Rima has found us out."

Rima dropped her jaw, "Kirishima-san?"

* * *

><p><strong>Undesirable<strong>

_"Steps"_

* * *

><p>"...Hello Mashiro-san," he muttered quietly, eyes downcast. "...Everyone."<p>

Rima was still staring at her ex-boyfriend with shock, _why would he work with _Yamabuki_? _

"Hello? Earth to Rima-chan!" Nagihiko waved his hand in front of his face. "You in there?"

"Get your hand out of my face, Nag-Fujisaki!" she hissed. Rima flushed ever so slightly, had anyone else noticed her slip up? By the look on Ikuto's face, he had.

"Kirishima-san," Amu said softly. "Why did you go along with Saaya's scheme?"

Kirishima mumbled quietly under his breath, his voice barely audible.

"Say that again?"

"She's my step-sister," he admitted quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>Undesirable<strong>

_"Related?"_

* * *

><p>"Step-," Yaya gaped.<p>

"-sister?" Amu finished. "You and Saaya are related?"

"By law, of course," Saaya sniffed. "Father met the widowed Kirishima-san after Mother passed away last year and then they fell in love."

"No wonder you've been acting so strange lately," Nagihiko commented.

"Yeah, why would you want to be the crossdresser?" Ikuto added.

"I swear, if you don't shut up, I will go all Temari on your cosplaying ass."

Silence fell upon the cafe as Nagihiko and Ikuto glowered at each other. Ikuto held his gaze before Rima kicked him in the shin, "Ow! What the hell, Shrimp?"

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date: <strong>August 12, 2011

**Prompt: **N/A

**Words: **300


	28. Ghost

**Summary:** Rima had never cared for Algebra, she found it pointless and stupid. Now that she's failing, Rima must be tutored during summer time. One problem, Rima's tutor is the one person who she never liked to begin with, Nagihiko. **DRABBLE FIC**

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters and settings of Shugo Chara, they rightful belong to Peach-Pit.

**A Note From The Author: **I am so sorry about the late update! I've been incredibly busy! Thanks for all of the reviews everyone!

* * *

><p><strong>Undesirable<strong>

_"Ghost?"_

* * *

><p>"Who're you calling a shrimp?" Rima hissed, her eyes darkening.<p>

"You!"

"Pedo!"

"Ditz!"

"Perv!"

"Bimbo!"

"Moth-," began Rima.

"Chara change!" said Maya, her voice quiet. "Vanish!"

Saaya quickly faded from view, cups flying as she fled from the resturant.

"Ghost!" shrieked the countergirl. "Ghost!"

Rima quickly ran after her, leaving her friends behind. No way was she going to let Saaya get away, especially with that X-Chara of hers.

"Wait!" she shouted.

She continued to run, following what she assumed to be Saaya's shadow.

"I can't keep up," she panted, coming to a stop.

"Then allow me to help you!"

* * *

><p><strong>Undesirable<strong>

_"Yuki"_

* * *

><p>"Who said that?" asked Rima, searching for the voice's source.<p>

"Why, I'm Fuyuki's Chara, Yuki!" bowed the red-haired Chara.

He wore a Gi, a blackbelt secured around his waist. Yuki's shaggy hair was pulled in a short ponytail.

"How're you going to help me?" she snorted. "You're not even my Chara."

"But if you believe, you can do anything! ("How cliche!")" exclaimed Yuki. "Chara Change!"

Rima's hair pulled itself into a ponytail and she began to chase after Saaya at an incredible speed.

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she shrieked, colliding into what she assumed to be Saaya. "Gotcha!"

Rima quickly grabbed Saaya's wrist.

* * *

><p><strong>Undesirable<strong>

_"Unlock!"_

* * *

><p>"Let. Me. Go!" Saaya snarled, her illusion fading away.<p>

"No!" Rima said, tightening her grip with her enhanced strength.

"Look at that girl and her sister," whispered a woman to her husband.

"What are you looking at, lady?" sneered the red-haired girl. "She's not my sister!"

"Why I never!" gasped the woman.

"Let's go," the husband said.

"Watashi no kokoro unlock!" Maya shouted.

Rima released her grip on Saaya as a light enveloped her. When it faded away, there stood Saaya. She was dressed in an outfit similar to Maya's, though hers was decorated with multiple white X's.

"Oh crud."

* * *

><p><strong>Undesirable<strong>

"_Charanari"_

* * *

><p>"Charanari: Shadow Illusion!"<p>

Rima bit her lip, in retrospect, it probably wasn't the best idea to go after a X-Chara be herself.

"Don't worry, Mashiro-san! We can do it too! Boko no kokoro unlock!" Yuki cheered.

"YU-_KIIIIIIII_!" she shrieked as she underwent the transformation. "Charanari: Karate Kick! ("WHAT KIND OF NAME IS THAT?" Rima later asked.)"

Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail and Rima wore an Gi. A black ribbon was tied around the hair tie, matching belt wrapped around her waist.

"Dragon Kick!" she cried.

"Don't try to stop me!"

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date: <strong>September 2, 2011

**Prompt: **N/A

**Words:** 400


	29. Loser

**Summary:** Rima had never cared for Algebra, she found it pointless and stupid. Now that she's failing, Rima must be tutored during summer time. One problem, Rima's tutor is the one person who she never liked to begin with, Nagihiko. DRABBLE FIC

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters and settings of Shugo Chara, they rightful belong to Peach-Pit.

**Author's Note: **I want to apologize for my extreme lateness. I've been very busy lately. I had to study for mid-terms, work on projects, and all that bunk. But now I'm back! Without a further ado, I present to you the next chapter of _Undesirable_.

* * *

><p><strong>Undesirable<strong>

_"Hyperventilate"_

* * *

><p>"Trump Card!" A large playing card materialized before Saaya, effectively stopping Rima from injuring the red-haired girl. "Overhand Shuffle!"<p>

Before Rima had time to counter, she was hit by the steady torrent of cards that streamed out of Saaya's hands. She screamed - she was going to be buried alive in a mountain of cards! Normally, Rima wouldn't be all that worried, but with the amount of cards that Saaya conjured per minute, she was going to be crushed!

"Yamabuki! Saaya! Saa-_yaaaaaaaa_!" Rima shrieked hysterically. "Let me out!"

She began to hyperventilate, was it just her or were the walls getting closer?

* * *

><p><strong>Undesirable<strong>

_"Breathe"_

* * *

><p>Rima whimpered softly, eyes darting about wildly She needed to get out - she <em>had<em> to get out.

"Breathe Rima," Yuki advised. "You need to calm down or you'll faint. Deep breaths, come on, you can do it. In, out, in, out..."

"Maa! I can't do it! Maa!" she was in tears now - how embarrassing! "Maa!"

"Ganbatte Rima-chan!" cheered a faint voice. "You can do it! Breathe!"

"Kusukusu?" Rima whimpered. "Is that - maa - you?"

"Yep! Now breathe - in, out, in, out...," the auburn-haired Chara coached.

Rima forced herself to slow her breathing, she could do this!

* * *

><p><strong>Undesirable<strong>

_"Checkmate"_

* * *

><p>Rima was close, Nagihiko could feel it. He continued to run down the street, ignoring the honks of protests as he weaved between cars.<p>

"Nagi, wait up!" Amu cried. "You don't know what you're going up against!"

He didn't care - Nagihiko just wanted to find Rima. Without sparing his pink-haired friend a second glance, he turned around the corner. What he saw next made his heart stop. Rima lay on the ground beside Saaya, whimpering softly as tears streamed down her face.

"Rima-chan...!" Nagihiko croaked as he ran to her side. "Wake up! Please..."

"Checkmate, I win," Saaya smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>Undesirable<strong>

_"Loser"_

* * *

><p>"What did you do, Yamabuki?" Nagihiko growled. "You know what? I don't care, just undo it!"<p>

"No," Saaya said simply. "I can't do that."

"Why the hell not?" he asked gruffly, holding Rima close.

"Because undoing it would mean she won and I won't let that happen."

"Why is winning so important to you?"

"It proves that I'm just as good as her. That I'm not a loser," Saaya was crying now. Tears streamed down her face, leaving damp trails in their wake. "I don't know why I even try. In the end, she'll win - she was always does."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date: <strong>December 19, 2011

**Prompt: **N/A

**Word Count: **400


	30. Unacceptable

**Summary:** Rima had never cared for Algebra, she found it pointless and stupid. Now that she's failing, Rima must be tutored during summer time. One problem, Rima's tutor is the one person who she never liked to begin with, Nagihiko. DRABBLE FIC

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters and settings of Shugo Chara, they rightful belong to Peach-Pit.

* * *

><p><strong>Undesirable<strong>

_"Hardships"_

* * *

><p>"...What are you talking about?" Nagihiko asked.<p>

"Don't act like you don't know! Mashiro gets everything her way! She always wins!" Saaya shrieked.

He laughed humorlessly, "No, I don't think Rima's ever gotten her way. She's experienced more hardships in the past few years than some people ever have in their lives."

"What do you mean?" she questioned.

"Rima doesn't have the perfect life everyone thinks she does. She was kidnapped when she was little and, as a result, her parents began to fight. Then, a few years later, her parents were killed. I don't think she's ever won."

* * *

><p><strong>Undesirable<strong>

_"Unarmed"_

* * *

><p>Saaya was fighting a losing battle. Half of her wanted to believe that Nagihiko was telling the truth, but the other half didn't.<p>

"Maa!" Rima whimpered. "Maa!"

Her body jerked suddenly, her cries growing louder by the minute. Nagihiko held onto her tightly, murmuring consolingly in her ear.

"It's alright, Rima. You're going to be alright," he whispered, his voice barely audible. "I won't let anything hurt you anymore. I'll protect you, I promise."

Nagihiko wasn't lying - Saaya realized with a start. She could see how much he cared about her. So, she made her choice and unarmed herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Undesirable<strong>

_"Draw"_

* * *

><p>Maya was violently ejected from the transformation, falling to the ground with a soft thud. She blinked, dull ebony eyes hazed with confusion. What had just happened? Beside her, she saw her bearer fall to her knees, exhausted. Was she as confused as she was?<p>

"Saaya-sama," she called in her soft, monotonous voice. "Did we lose?"

Saaya stared at her briefly before shaking her head, "No, it was a draw."

What did she mean? Maya couldn't quite grip the concept. You either won or you lost - you couldn't have both. So, if Saaya wouldn't finish them off, Maya would.

* * *

><p><strong>Undesirable<strong>

_"Unacceptable"_

* * *

><p>Rima's breathing was slowly returning to normal, Nagihiko noticed. That was good, very good. She would wake up soon.<p>

"Saaya-sama?" he heard Saaya's Chara call. "Did we lose?"

Nagihiko shuddered, he hated the way her voice sounded. It was so empty, lonely even. It freaked him out.

"No, it was a draw," Saaya smiled.

The X-Chara didn't seem satisfied - she looked pretty pissed off. Well, as pissed off as an emotionless Shugo Chara can look that is.

"That is unacceptable," Maya snarled. "I thought you wanted to win. How can you be a winner if you give up so easily?"

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date: <strong>December 19, 2011

**Prompt: **N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>400


End file.
